New York City
thumbNew York City (officially the City of New York) is the most populous city in the state of New York and in the United States. The New York metropolitan area ranks among the world's most populous urban areas. It is a leading global city, exerting a powerful influence over worldwide commerce, finance, culture, and entertainment. The city is also an important center for international affairs, hosting the United Nations headquarters. Located on the Atlantic coast of the Northeastern United States, the city consists of five boroughs: The Bronx, Brooklyn, Manhattan, Queens, and Staten Island. New York was founded in 1624 as a commercial trading post by the Dutch, who called it New Amsterdam. It was occupied and annexed by the English empire in 1664, and renamed New York after James, Duke of York who sponsored the Royal Navy expedition which conquered it. It became one of the larger cities in British North America, and then served as the capital of the United States from 1785 until 1790. New York has consistently been the nation's largest city since 1790. Today, the city has many landmarks and neighborhoods that are world famous. New York City in The Case of the Toxic Spell Dump New Jorvik was the largest city in the Confederated Provinces.The Case of the Toxic Spell Dump, p. 10. Literary comment Jorvik is the Old Norse name for York, England, the city for which New York is named. New York City in The Disunited States of America New York, one of the largest cities in North America, was located in a nation-state of the same name. New York City in The Guns of the South During the opening weeks of the war between the United States and the United Kingdom, the Royal Navy bombarded New York Harbor, setting off huge fires there. New York City in The Hot War New York City was the largest city not just in the state of New York, but in the United States as well. In May 1952 the city was one of the three cities hit by a Soviet atomic bomb along with Boston and Washington, DC. The blast destroyed most of the city and also destroyed famous landmarks such as the Empire State Building and the Chrysler Building. New York City in The House of Daniel One of the tallest buildings in New York City was the Pierce-Arrow Building.The House of Daniel, pg. 129. The city was also home to a professional baseball team known as the New York Hilltoppers, who were probably the best team in the league. Literary comment As Pierce-Arrow and Chrysler are both automobile manufacturers, the allusion is to the Chrysler Building. In OTL there is a Pierce-Arrow Building in Buffalo, New York, but it is not an iconic skyscraper. New York City in ''In the Presence of Mine Enemies'' New York City was not destroyed during the Third World War, but it was occupied by German troops, and subject to bombing during the war and after. Einsatzkommandos "cleaned up" the ghettos of NYC after the war.''In the Presence of Mine Enemies'', pg. 14. New York City in The Man With the Iron Heart Diana McGraw traveled to New York City in the fall of 1947 to welcome returning troops. Some thanked her, but a Jewish soldier named Izzy began berating her for bringing them back too soon before they could punish the Germans enough. She consoled herself that the "average American" was satisfied. New York City in "The Pugnacious Peacemaker" New Belfast, an analog of New York, was the capital of the Bretwaldate of Vinland, in a timeline where the power of the Catholic Church went into sharp decline in the 7th and 8th centuries. Ib Scoglund was a bishop of the Celtic Christian Church living in New Belfast. In 1940, New Yorker Allister Park was pulled across time to New Belfast, inhabiting Scoglund's body and adapting well into a career in politics. After determining that returning to his own timeline carried a high risk, Park stayed in New Belfast as Scoglund."The Wheels of If,", by L. Sprague de Camp, generally. In 1941, Park-Scoglund and his loyal manservant Eric Dunedin set out from their New Belfast home on a diplomatic mission, to settle a border dispute between two great empires in the southern continent."The Pugnacious Peacemaker", generally. New York City in Southern Victory New York City was the largest city in the United States during the 19th century, and the center of the country's wealth in the New York Stock Exchange. The city's Lower East Side was also the only area in the world in which Jews made up a majority of the population. During the Second Mexican War in 1881, the Royal Navy bombarded the waterfront of the city in their efforts to pressure the United States into quitting the war. In the years following, the city became a common port of call for the Atlantic Fleet of the U.S Navy as well as of the German High Seas Fleet, the new US ally in the Central Powers. During the 20th century, and the Great War, Entente propaganda painted New York as a town of vice and decadence, but they could not deny the city's luxury and wealth. They also recognized its importance when in 1916, Confederate submersible skipper Roger Kimball attacked the US Navy yard in the city's harbor. In the years after the war, New York City saw a rise in wealth but that was quickly lost when the Stock Exchange in took a "swan-dive" in June 1929. When the Second Great War began in 1941, the city was heavily bombed, but not as much as Philadelphia. As the war dragged on, the raids became fewer and fewer until 1944, when Confederate air power was no longer a threat to the US. After attacking Philadelphia with a superbomb in 1944, Confederate President Jake Featherston idly threatened to destroy New York City with the same weapon. This threat he did not carry out, as the CSA had no more superbombs. Congresswoman and one-time First Lady Flora Blackford was a New Yorker, representing the city's Lower East Side immigrant neighborhood. Toward the end of the war, she was approached by Captain Alex Swartz with plans to renovated her constituency's war damage. She was impressed and gave her support for Federal aid to do so. New York was home to the famous Statue of Remembrance on Bedloe Island. New York City in Supervolcano During Squirt Frog and the Evolving Tadpoles' tour after Rob Ferguson's parents split up, the band eventually crossed the country to New York City. They played at Neptune's Resort to a packed and appreciative house.Eruption, pgs. 121-126, generally. While in town, Justin Nachman found a positive review of the band in ''The New Yorker's'' "Night Life - Rock and Pop" section.Ibid, pgs. 121-122. It also mentioned Snakes and Ladders, the group's opening, act but only in one sentence. This led to in-fighting within that bandIbid, pgs. 123-124. and their eventual break-up.Ibid, pg. 192. Later on as a result of rationing power due to Hydro-Quebec's power shortage following the eruption of the Yellowstone Supervolcano, New York City's power was on from 6-8 a.m., 11 a.m - 1 p.m. and 7-9 p.m.Things Fall Apart, pg. 297. New York City in Three Men and...Stories As part of their resolution to avoid the "preternatural", J, George, and Harris sailed for New York City, then took a train to San Francisco in 189-.Next Stop on the #13, eboo, loc. 3712. New York City in ''The Two Georges'' New York City was the largest city in New York Province, and in the North American Union itself. The Union Lifeline's route went through New York City, Boston, Philadelphia, and Victoria. New York City in Worldwar New York City continued as a bustling city even though the United States had been invaded by the Race's Conquest Fleet. Aside from the use of horse-drawn carriages instead of automobiles to save on gasoline for the war, it was business as usual for New Yorkers. In 1943, New York was the site of an Anglo-American-Soviet summit, attended by American Secretary of State Cordell Hull, British Minister of Supply Lord Beaverbrook, British ambassador to the U.S. Lord Halifax, and Soviet Foreign Minister Vyacheslav Molotov. See also *New Eborac City: A city in The War Between the Provinces series that is based on New York City. *Hanover, Atlantis: The sometime capital of the United States of Atlantis, and evidently a rough geographic analog of New York City. References }} Category:US Cities Category:National Capitals of the United States (OTL) Category:Dutch Empire Category:Confederated Provinces Cities Category:The Disunited States of America Category:The Guns of the South Category:The Hot War Category:Places Subjected to Atomic Bombing in The Hot War Category:The House of Daniel Category:In the Presence of Mine Enemies Category:The Man With the Iron Heart Category:North American Union Cities Category:The Pugnacious Peacemaker Category:Southern Victory Category:Supervolcano Category:Three Men and...Characters Category:Worldwar